


To Be a Bachelor.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Mikasa, Armin, and Eren have growing suspicions about their History and Art teachers, Erwin Smith and Levi.They decide there's only one thing to do:Get to the bottom of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who's names are Kassedy or Sarah, I apologize.

Oregon was a lively place.

Filled with small cafés, forests, and a few schools here and there, a quiet life can be lived in Oregon.

Such as everywhere else, however, drama was still present.

 

Mikasa Ackerman found this out on the day of a Choir performance.

She had been helping to move chairs in the auditorium when a few lowerclassmen began to whisper in hushed voices.

"Mr. Smith, yeah, I heard from Kassedy that on the lunch break, he went into Levi's room," one freshman said.

"So?" Another replied.

"So," snapped the first, rather impatiently,"I also heard from Sarah that someone saw them kiss!"

The second gasped,"Dude, no way!"

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, since she presumed her History teacher, Erwin Smith, had always married a nice girl.

He definitely screamed of the American dream of marrying a nice girl, settling down in a small community, and having children, after all.

Her Art teacher, Levi, though..

She suspected he swung the other way.

That was fine with her, as she didn't really care what his preference was, so long as she was taught the subject.

And damn if he didn't teach it perfectly.

 

So, Mikasa ignored the rest of the conversation and focused on setting up.

 

-

 

Armin Arlert had been in the library when he heard the rumor of his History and Art teachers making out during the lunch break.

He was slightly weirded out, but easily dismissed it as some of the freshmen and sophomores causing trouble.

 

That is, until he heard one of his friends in his own grade talk about it.

Jean, casually flipping through some outdated magazine, filled Armin in on the latest bit of drama in their high school,"Yeah, it's been going around. A lot. Different versions. They kiss, they make out, they have sex----"

Armin gagged at that, Jean sneaking him a sly grin,"Okay, only one person said that last one."

"Was it you?" Armin deadpanned.

Jean shrugged,"You never know with rumors. Anyway, if you ask me, they were probably just grading papers or something. Everybody here knows they're at least friends outside of school."

Armin was a little shocked at Jean's logic, but certainly didn't disagree with it.

So, he pulled out his thick book and let the rumors rest.

 

-

Eren Yaeger usually liked a good story. While he didn't indulge too much in the school drama, this topic was simply one he couldn't drop.

 

He overheard his Science teacher, Teacher Zoë (as per their request to be called), and the Choir teacher, Ms. Ral talk about two other male teachers he knew from two classes.

 

"I wonder if they know about the rumors," Petra had said as she rearranged some papers on her desk. 

Hange shrugged, leaning against said desk.

"I don't think Levi would like it very much," they replied.

Petra frowned,"They are just rumors, though."

Hange pursed their lips, pointing out,"True, but to be fair.. All this talk from the freshmen and sophomores about how Levi and Erwin kissed.. doesn't it bug you?"

Before Eren could hear the rest, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see his History teacher with a stern look on his face.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Mr. Yaeger?"

Eren gulped down his fear in favor of answering,"I-I actually have a free period right now, sir, what with being a junior and all."

Erwin nodded,"As long as you're free, would you mind helping me with something?"

As uneasy as the vagueness of the inquiry made him, Eren agreed.

 

-

 

Eren officially hated the smell of paints.

He and Erwin had helped carry at least a dozen boxes of the foul-smelling materials to Levi's classroom.

The man in question was gone at the moment.

Erwin didn't specify where he'd gone or when.

That alone troubled Eren more than he thought it should.

It's those damn rumors, he thought bitterly, they've actually gone to my head.

 

He glanced at his History teacher, sure that nothing out of a professional relationship at school and a friendly one away could be going on between Erwin and Levi.

 

Still, he couldn't squash down the feeling of uncertainty that settled like stones in the pit of his stomach.

 

He had been so nervous, in fact, that he had missed Erwin's comment. "H-huh?" Eren asked.

Erwin smiled politely,"I was just saying that we should probably head to the Choir concert."

 

So, they left.

 

Little did Eren know, a fellow junior was doing some investigating of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio's question is finally answered.

Armin's curiosity was going to get him into big trouble someday.

 

He kept reminding himself of this as he sifted through his History teacher's desk drawer, searching for any evidence to confirm or deny the rumor.

He knew it was wrong to get Jean's help at unlocking the drawer, and even worse to go through it, but Armin's biggest pet peeve was not knowing the answer to a question.

 

So, with all this mind, Armin was determined to find some semblance of a hint or clue.

 

His eyes had just landed on a gold ring at the bottom of the drawer, when a voice spoke,"I'm pretty sure all of the brats are supposed to be at the Choir concert."

Armin, carefully pickpocketing the ring as Jean had taught him many times before, stood to face the speaker.

Standing in front of him was Levi, carrying a bouqet of white lilies and a small blue box.

"Since you are a rather good brat, I won't let the principal know," Levi informed him.

As Armin began to feel sliver of hope, it was squashed by Levi,"However, I will be telling Erwin once he returns."

The ring in Armin's pocket suddenly seemed heavier than it actually was, and his anxiety grew as they waited for the concert to end.

 

-

By the time the concert had ended, Eren made his way back with Erwin to his classroom.

It just so happened that Eren's next class was History, so he had no problem following the older man through the hallways.

Near his teacher's room, though, a small crowd had gathered.

Erwin pushed past them to see Levi and Armin in the room.

 

Armin held a gold ring out to Levi, who inspected it cautiously.

 

Eren saw Erwin tense up, and his confusion dissipated the moment Erwin entered.

"Levi! I, um.." his blue eyes glanced at the ring, which was given to him by Armin.

 

"Erwin.." Levi replied, his gaze still locked on the ring,"What..is that?"

Erwin bit his lip,"Well, it's, uh.. it's a ring. For..for you."

Armin, at this point, had safely stepped away to join the crowd.

He felt a hand softly hit the back of his head, a familiar voice asking,"Did you cause this?"

Eren went to join Mikasa and Armin, watching the scene play out before him.

 

"What..what are those?" Erwin gestured to the bouqet.

Levi glanced at them,"Flowers. For you."

Erwin smiled, kneeling down.

 

Several shocked gasps sounded from the crowd.

"Levi, will you marry me?"

Levi smiled back, opening the blue box to reveal a matching gold ring.

"Dummy," he murmured.

Erwin chuckled,"Is that a yes?"

Levi kissed him in reply, signifying that it was a yes.

 

The students, and more specifically three friends, now knew the truth.

 

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin wouldn't have it any other way.

 

-

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody congratulate me on doing a story that's rated below Mature.
> 
> Although, this probably won't be a common thing..


End file.
